Hidden Ninjas
by cotten-pop
Summary: Tomoyo gathered the courage she had and ran for her life. Tears were flying across her face as she picked up speed..all she could do was shut her eyes close...
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers :]

Uhmm I'm back! This story is different from the past ones, and I hope I can take this story to new lengths. But I'll need support along the way.. sooo please review :] Oh and the rating is only that because of violence and language!

Special thanks to my wonderful friend Kari. She's helped me come back! :D [author of "Don't Forget"] ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of their characters

**By the way:** The italics are usually someone's thoughts.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Please be careful Daidouji-sama. There will dangerous specimen looking for something other than just friendship." a man dressed in a black suit and black shades advised the young girl. She laughed at his comment.

"I assume the 'specimen' are hot guys? Don't worry Michael, I'll use condemns, and I promise not to have sex with more than 10 guys." She joked. Michael raised his eyebrow at her comment. Tomoyo laughed. "I'm kidding! There's no need to worry Michael. Besides Eriol and Shaoran will be there to scare away all the guys. It's JUST a party. I'll come home safe and sound" She reassured the bodyguard next to her with a grand smile.

"Just call when you are ready to come home." "Of course." She said checking her cell. "Aw man. The party started hours ago! How much longer until we get there?" She asked the driver in front looking out the window of the car. "Just a few…."

The gunshot was the beginning of everything.

The driver never finished his sentence because he was killed by the gunshot, which caused the car to swerve to the right and crash into a tree. The car wasn't damaged much, due to the fact it was especially built to protect those inside it. Michael opened the door and went to the other side to get Tomoyo out. "Daidouiji-sama! Are you okay?!" "Yea.. what happened?"

"I don't know." He said while helping Tomoyo get out of the car. They both suffered only small scrapes and cuts on their foreheads and face. Out of nowhere, they heard a gunshot, and the Michael screamed. Blood started to ooze out of his arm. "C'mon!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a park.

They ran as far as they could when another gunshot was heard. She turned to the side and saw her Michael fall onto the grass holding his chest. "Michael!" She went towards him, but he gasped out "No! Run!"

"What? I can't!" When another gunshot was heard. "Go! Now!" Tomoyo gathered the courage she had and ran for her life. Tears were flying across her face as she picked up speed and went through a grassless area. She didn't go far when she tripped due to her heels. Deciding to take her shoes off she ran barefoot through the park, which had sharp twigs lying around. Her feet were getting cuts, and the often fell hurting her hands arms in the process. Then she heard another gunshot. She turned and saw a man fully dressed in black aim a gun at her. '_Just go! Just go! C'mon!…_' She thought to herself. Suddenly she felt a sharp bang of pain in her abdomen. She was shot. The pain was so unbearable she stopped running bent down to her knees. "You're all mine." He said with a cocky tone. His voice was too close. How could she not have noticed he was right behind her?!

She tried to get up but the man pushed her down. He crouched down and played with her using a pocketknife. He cut her here and there, causing her pain all over. Just when he was ripping the hem of her dress, she kicked him and he went down. Tomoyo somehow got up and ran. The adrenaline was the only thing that kept her going. She could see the end of the park getting closer and closer.

She knew she would be able to escape once she got out. But no, the heavens weren't on her side that night. She tripped over her own feet and landed hard on the cold grass. She was losing too much blood, she vision was getting hazy..

She froze the moment she heard the man's steps. He had caught up with her. Tomoyo turned to see the man, but couldn't see his face. Fear rushed through her body the moment she saw the bloody knife and gun he held. He approached her, and all she could do was shut her eyes close…

A small distance away, was a grand house filled with changing lights, blaring music, and hormonal teenagers dancing the night away. Two guys were leaning on a wall near the corner waiting impatiently for a certain friend. "Guys! I know you're waiting for Tomoyo, but go socialize or something! You've practically made this the gloom corner!" yelled their best friend Meilin. "She'll be here soon, and I'm sure she won't like it that you guys are moping around waiting like some losers." The two guys suddenly looked a bit frightened at the idea. "Fine" said the one with the messy brown hair. He dragged the other one to a group of friends and started a conversation. Time passed by fast as they were having fun with their friends.

Little did they know their Tomoyo would not be attending the party at all.

* * *

**Later that night.**

Tomoyo's life had been spared by a thread. She was currently being held in the hospital in critical care. Tomoyo had undergone several treatments during the time she was there. She was now being treated for shock after all her wounds were bandaged. Sonomi Daidouji was pacing back and forth awaiting the doctor's say in the matter. Her head was busy buzzing with different things like…

'_How long will it take to heal everything?..What if she comes out paranoid of the world? Who attacked her? Who found her? Why did they attack her?! Could it have been them? How did they find her? God no. If it's them then there's only one option left..._'

"Sonomi Daidouji?" a man in a white coat asked. "Yes? How is she?" she asked anxiously. "It's a miracle she was found. With the injuries she got she'd only have around an hour." Sonomi gave the doctor a grave look. "She's in a stable condition now. She'll need some time to recover from all her injuries." Sonomi instantly relaxed her shoulders. "Can I go in and see her?" "She'll be relocated to another room, so you can see her there."

He walked away and thought '_it really was a miracle. Poor girl will be traumatized once she wakes up_…'

* * *

**Some time before**

"That's him." A deep stern voice said. "Let's get him before he gets the girl." Said a lighter voice said with the same sternness. Two ninjas were hiding behind the trees making sure the man they were looking at was the same one they were hunting for. Then they saw him caress the girl. The ninja with the brown eyes prepared his attack and got closer. The other ninja followed close by.

They threw their shuriken aiming at the murder's torso. When other shuriken blocked theirs. They were shocked at a newcomer's arrival.

"You shouldn't lower your guard just because you got the girl." A masked man said to the murderer. "Huh.. thanks." He glanced to his savior, and then to the two ninja. "You idiots! Couldn't you have waited after I got my fun with her?" He yelled.

"You disgust me. Step away from her." The brown eyes ninja ordered. The other ninja prepared to strike. "NOW." He ordered again. But the two murderers wouldn't budge. The ninjas attacked the men, who were prepared for them. They dropped smoke bombs and escaped.

"Cowards!" said the brown-eyed ninja. The other ninja went to the girl and quickly assessed her condition. "Oi! She'll die if she doesn't get help soon!" "Let's take her to the hospital." The brown-eyed ninja saw the girl, and instantly felt guilty for having come so late to save her. _Who is she? Why would he come after her? Is she someone important or just another beauty? Judging by her attire looks like she's just another little slut who caught his attention. Still.. her cute little face probably won't have a smile for a while after what she's been through. I should've gotten to him sooner!_

"It's not your fault she got hurt you know. We'll get him next time. So stop blaming yourself." Said the other ninja. They took her to the hospital and contacted their superiors on their status. The murderer had escaped once more..

* * *

Thanks for reading :] Please review.

Ha! I never thought i'd be writing a story about ninjas. lol :P

She asked the driver in front looking out the window of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Ninjas

Chapter 2

Hello readers :D Please review!! :D

Well school's starts next week, but I think I'll be able to keep updating. :D

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

"I hate this!" said Syaoran. He started to get up from his seat only to sway to the side and fall. "Haha! Future leader of the Li Clan can't even stand up right!" laughed Meilin.

"Shhhhh" shushed Eriol while massaging his temples with his two pointer fingers. "I'm thirsty. Meilin could you get me a glass of water?" he whispered.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Meilin once more. "You two are such a sight to see. If only Tomoyo were here to see you two."

"Why didn't she show up?" asked Syaoran.

"I don't know I've been calling her since this morning and she doesn't pick up. I've tried the mansion too. No one answers." Stated Meilin.

"Must be something important. She missed a party." Eriol smiled.

"Heck, she missed _your_ party. She'll probably come back asking for another party to replace the one she missed. Don't worry about her.. She's fine." He said quietly.

"I hope you're right." Meilin said, starting to walk around the house gathering the evidence that would surely put them in trouble.

"I've got to go to the recycling center today. You guys wanna help me carry these into the car?"

"You can carry those on your own Meilin." Said Syaoran.

"Try not to make loud noises with those please!" hissed Eriol. He suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Grossss!" yelled Meilin. "Syaoran! Just help me get rid of the cans. We can call back the servants to clean the rest. C'mon!" she said pulling Syaoran up off the couch.

"Alright."

So they cleaned up the cans of liquor, then called their servants back to clean the rest. They'd be in bloody trouble if they were caught drinking.

* * *

**Tomoeda, Japan**

"Find out everything you can about the girl. He wouldn't chase her just to have fun. He had a purpose. Find out what it was." Said an old man. He was in his early eighties, and walked with a rich brown cane.

"Now go before he finds another victim." He ordered the group of ninjas in front of him.

Turning to the side, he spoke to two ninjas, "Go do something useful before I change my mind and punish you for letting him get away."

"Sir.." said a small voice.

"Yes?" he said raising his eyebrow at a little boy holding a phone.

"You've got an urgent call from your granddaughter."

"What?" He took the call with haste and answered with only short words.

"Yes?.. Of course…right away.. I'll see you then."

His aged face now held a grave and serious look. He thought for a second or two and then turned to the ninja he was previously talking to.

"We leave for the elder's temple in half an hour. Get everything ready."

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

Outside the local hospital, Sonomi Daidouji could be seen with tears flowing down her pale cheeks. She was sitting on an old wooden bench trying to keep herself calm. That goal had long been broken. She'd been sitting there for more than an hour when she received a call.

"Hello?… yes.. Alright I'll be there in a few minutes."

She got up and wiped the tears away. Of course it was written all over her face that she'd been crying.

She walked towards her parked car, making her heels click and clack along the way. She drove to the local funeral home and met with Mr. Ceap.

"Hello.. Please I'd like to go through this fast." She told him.

"Yes, of course. This way " he said leading Sonomi through a short well-lit hallway. Then he opened a door and said, "Take your time."

"Thank you." She walked in and looked around. She traced her fingers along the smooth wooden coffins as she passed them by.

"No" she'd mumble to herself every time she'd reach the end of one.

Then she found a white marble coffin. "This one" she said to Mr. Ceap.

"Are you sure? That one's pretty costly.."

"Doesn't matter. This one will do." She said in a sad tone.

"There are other things to talk about right? Let's get going then." She walked past Mr. Ceap into the hallway.

"Right. This way please." He said once more leading her down the short hallway and into his office. Sitting down he motioned for Sonomi to do the same.

"Now then there's the number of guests, how the service will run, decorations, music…"

"There'll be around 50 guests. Just come in and go. No breaks, no speeches, no pro-funeral chatting. I'd prefer the funeral to be early in the morning. She liked red flowers, and some soft orchestrated music will do. I don't want to wait long, so the music will only be there for half an hour, and then we'll proceed with the funeral. " She stated.

"That's everything right?" She questioned him.

"Uhh.. yes. Yes it is. How about seven in the morning?" He said too stunned to answer immediately.

"Yes that's fine. Thank you" She said while standing up. She shook his hand and walked away solemnly thinking _I have to tell everyone now._

She went back to her home, and started to call her friends, and her daughter's friends. It had only been an hour when she fell asleep by the phone. Her face was full of sadness and fatigue that her color had turned grey and dull. After all planning a daughter's funeral all alone is extraordinarily tiring.

The next morning she decided to call Tomoyo's friends. But then she thought it would be best if she delivered the message personally to her closest friends and leave it to them to call the rest whom she'd never met. She had her breakfast and then went to leave them the message.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Are you sure she's not home?" Meilin asked frowning just slightly. She was talking on the phone with Eriol, who had gone to Tomoyo's mansion to ask about Tomoyo's whereabouts.

"Okay. Oh I gotta go. Someone's at the door." She said hanging up.

"Ma'am it is Sonomi Daidouji." Said a servant.

"Let her in." she said urgently. She walked to the front door to welcome her, only to see a sick looking Sonomi get out of her car.

"Hello Ms. Daidouji. Please come in" Meilin greeted Sonomi as she went got up the steps.

"Hello Meilin." She smiled at Meilin.

Meilin led them to the main living room and offered some small cookies that were placed on a small coffee table.

"Oh, no thank you…" She stayed quiet and lowered her head thinking of a way to start.

"Uhm.. If you don't mind me asking.." Sonomi looked up.

"Where's Tomoyo? She didn't come to the party, and we've been calling her and she doesn't pick up." She asked anxiously.

After a short pause she answered "She's gone." Sonomi said sadly. "..She was attacked that night of your party. She was going to be okay, but something happened and her body couldn't handle it."

Meilin was shocked to hear such news.

"The doctor said she had been treated for shock, but her body reacted to the medicine they gave her and… she went into shock again. The second time they couldn't do anything."

"What?" gasped Meilin with tears in her eyes. "You're telling me she di..ed?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I've been preparing for the funeral…" she said feeling bad for Meilin.

"No!" yelled Meilin standing up. "She can't be dead! She can't be!" she said falling down to the floor.

Meilin stayed crying on the floor, and Sonomi went to her and cried along with her.

They seemed to stay like that for an eternity. Time went by so slow, they hadn't noticed an hour had gone by. Then they were called back to reality when Meilin's cell started to ring.

"…."

"You should answer that sweetie. It might be something important." Said Sonomi.

"Nothing can top this…" she turned her cell off.

"So it's true?.. Who attacker her?" she said with a sudden anger in her voice.

"They were just some men trying to kidnap her and hold her for ransom." Sonomi said sadly.

"I see... Oh god! I have to tell the guys!" Meilin said suddenly wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"Actually I wanted to ask you a favor." Said Sonomi standing up. Meilin looked up at her confused.

"Could you please pass this on to Tomoyo's friends?" Sonomi said handing Meilin a white envelope. "The information for the funeral is all in there."

Meilin grabbed the envelope and stood up. "Of course." She said ready to cry again.

She looked at Sonomi with sad teary eyes and a wavering smile. "We'll be there early for you. If you need anything..." she started to weep again. Sonomi hugged her tightly.

"It'll be alright.." Moments later they said their goodbyes and Sonomi left back to her empty house.

* * *

Soo readers... I'm a bit disappointed.. one review? C'mon!

I'd like to know your sweet comments about her death. Pretty please :]


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. I'd like to know what I could do to make this story better. You can do that by posting a review. :]

Yes, I am awful at updating soon. I apologize for that.

-btw: I cant believe i spelled condoms wrong in the first chapter. haha sorry about that. There's been several spelling and grammer mistakes that the spell check doesn't catch.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

Sonomi was standing above Tomoyo's casket, surrounded by her friends and acquaintances. Many were crying and holding each other for support. Their dear friend Tomoyo had left them, and at such a young age.

As Sonomi had asked, there was no remembrance ceremony for Tomoyo. When it was time for the actual burial, Sonomi picked up some dirt and tossed it down at the coffin. She backed away a bit and signaled at Meilin to follow. So she did and was followed by Eriol and Syoaran and the rest of the people who were present. Towards the end of the burial only Sonomi and the three teens were present.

"I can't believe this happened." Whispered Meilin. Her cheeks wet with tears. She hugged Syaoran as Eriol talked to Sonomi.

"Have you found the culprits yet?"

"No. Not at all… Kids you should go rest now. You shouldn't wear yourselves out too much." Said Sonomi.

"Without her, life seems so empty, so meaningless" said Eriol, looking up at the sky. His eyes also puffed and red from so much crying.

"Please don't give up life." Said Sonomi, looking at the three of them. "There is so much more to life that Tomoyo wasn't able to do. Things she would've loved doing with all of you. Yes, she was robbed of many, many things in life. Doesn't mean you should all just stop living. Continue to live your life with even more passion that Tomoyo had. Be happy you met her. That you had a chance to befriend her." She ended solemnly.

"I should get going. Get away from this place you know. It was a great pleasure meeting you all. Thank you for being Tomoyo's friends." She smiled at the three and gave them each a warm hug. She walked to her car and drove away. Leaving the three teenagers crying even more profoundly than they had when they found out their best friend was dead.

* * *

**Elder's Temple, Japan**

A helicopter arrived at a grand temple located in the middle of a luscious green valley. At the temple's landing dock were several ninja waiting for the arrival of their beloved leader, Masaaki. He got out and swiftly made his way towards the inside of the temple, followed by the ninjas, as well as the two ninjas who accompanied him on his trip.

The ninjas accompanied him to the elder's meeting room and saw everyone was ready to commence the meeting and were only waiting on Masaaki. He rushed to his seat at the head of the table and addressed the situation that brought them together.

"Sonomi calls for our help and wants Tomoyo to be initiated into the clan," said Masaaki.

The two ninjas looked at each other in surprise of the topic, and simply continued to listen to the elder's conversation.

"Does she now? It's about time." Said another elder.

"We'll need to train her first. She knows nothing about her clan, does she Masaaki?" said one elder.

"No. She does not. We already talked about that. Now what I need is everyone to start the preparations for her ceremony." Said Masaaki.

"What! Ceremony? Have you gone insane! She has never even heard of her family and you want to give her that title! Nonsense. I will not consent to this whatsoever." Remarked an old woman.

"It's her birthright and you know it. Whether or not you support it, she will be an official heir to the clan." Answered Masaaki.

At this a ninja came in abruptly and gave a report to Masaaki.

"Sir. Elders. I apologize for the interruption, however we have identified the girl the Tara Clan attacked."

"You interrupt our meeting for this. You need to prioritize what's important." Scolded an old man.

"Why is this so important?" asked Masaaki.

"Sir, Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji. daughter of Sonomi Daidouji." Said the ninja.

"What!" said Masaaki," They know who she is.."

"This can't wait any longer. She must be trained. " Said an elder with a stern voice.

"Very well. She will be trained. However, her ceremony will be postponed until a later time. For the meanwhile, she will be under the protection of the Amamiya Clan." Said the old woman from earlier.

"Boys. Go get the girls and bring them back here. I will send for someone to pick up Tomoyo." Masaaki said to the two ninja. With that they left the meeting room immediately and notified the elder in the woman's temple of their visit.

* * *

**Benai, Japan**

"What?" asked a young girl named Samantha.

"Sammy they're coming!" her best friend, Sakura yelled joyfully. She began to plan welcome gifts for the visitors. The two teenage girls ran out of the training room, leaving an old and sturdy woman smiling to herself.

She thought how those two always brought a refreshing feeling to the temple. Without them, the place would be unbearably dull. She got up from the cushion she was sitting on, and began to walk around the temple.

The wooden floors were a rich brown, and the walls were full of paintings. Paintings of past leaders and heroes, also of landscapes. She wandered outside and felt the chilly air caress her face. Sitting down on the rough brown grass, she noticed the change of the landscape. It consisted of sad colors, and mostly naked trees. Even the sky wore pale colors.

She was so entranced by nature, that she lost track of the time. It had been around an hour when the two girls approached the old woman.

"Ma'am! We've been looking for you. You shouldn't be out in the cold. Please come in. We can bake some goods until they get here." smiled Sammy. She had long red-orange hair, a fair complexion and a strong body. Of course, many from the male population admired her.

"Yeah. It's much warmer inside." Said Sakura, who was adored by everyone she met. Sakura on the other hand, had short auburn hair and a small frame, along with a constant smile on her face.

"Yes, of course." agreed Viana, the old woman.

They accompanied Viana into the kitchen where they began to bake their goods and wait until the arrival of their guests.

Nearly half an hour later the three of them heard the sound of a helicopter. They went out to the landing dock eagerly waiting for the passengers to get out. A tall young man in a black ninja outfit came out followed by another who wore the same outfit.

"Touya!" yelled Sakura while running towards her older brother.

"Yuki! Run! The monster comes at full speed!" joked Touya. Yukito, the ninja next to him chuckled. Touya embraced Sakura who also hugged Yukito.

"What brings you both back here?" asked Sammy hugging both Touya and Yukito.

At this both ninjas turned serious. "We came to pick you up. An order from the elders."

"What?" yelled Sakura.

"Why?" asked Sammy. "We just need a few more skills to learn here. What's the rush?"

"Now, now girls. Hurry along and go pack up your things. Meet us in the kitchen. Boys come with me" said Viana walking them back into the temple.

"Now about Tomoyo, don't tell the girls yet." said Viana to the ninjas.

"Why not?" asked Touya.

"Simply because they deserve the chance to befriend each other without any rivalries." Answered Viana.

"She's right. I think Tomoyo is going to need some friends after the attack. She's new to this whole world." Said Yukito.

Touya sighed and said, "Alright."

They arrived at the kitchen where Viana packed the baked goods they had made earlier in a small container. Shortly after the girls appeared with a couple of duffle bags each.

"Ready to go." Said Sammy smiling to Touya. He went to her and carried her bags as Yuki did the same for Sakura.

"Such gentlemen!" praised Viana. She hugged Sakura and Sammy goodbye and watched them walk back to the helicopter. She knew things would change for the better. Even though it would get a little lonely around her temple, it would be okay.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

An injured girl by the name of Tomoyo slowly opened to her eyes. She ached all over and tried to get up from her laying position. She found herself to be in a hospital, or clinic of some sort. Tomoyo was terribly confused, that is until she remembered what happened before she blanked out. She started to shake and cry uncontrollably.

Just then her mother walked in with a couple of men that Tomoyo had never seen before. Sonomi stopped mid-step, froze, and then ran to Tomoyo. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and started ranting on about how she was awake. Tomoyo hugged her mother and cried until she remembered about Michael.

"Mom… what happened to Michael? Is he okay? Tell me he's okay!" she started to get frantic. Sonomi's smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. "Mom! Why won't you answer me? Who were they?…"she kept on talking, but the rest was drowned out by her sobs.

The men in the room excused themselves from the room as Sonomi began to calm Tomoyo down.

"Hush child. Hush. I need to tell you something very important." Tomoyo looked up to her mother with tears still streaming down her face. "What is it?" she asked frowning. "We need to leave this city tonight."

"What?.. why?" She asked confused.

"It isn't safe here anymore. You're going to meet the rest of the family I've kept from you. We're going to stay with them for a while. These men are here to accompany us."

Tomoyo was too stunned to say anything so she just nodded. Sonomi helped Tomoyo into a wheelchair that was brought in by one of the men. They walked up to the roof of the hospital and boarded the helicopter.

* * *

Please review :D also thanks for reading :]

Happy Holidays!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! :] They were quite lovely :P

This is probably the last time i update for a while now. I can't promise any updates, especially with 2nd semester of Sr. year starting.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan:**

Standing above a grave was Eriol. He had been visiting her everyday since she was buried. After an hour or two he would return to mourn alone in his mansion. He had never been so devastated. He never confessed his feelings for her. It was all because he knew they'd be separated anyways. But having her permanently gone, he regretted not doing so.

That was the way he was for days until Syaoran convinced him to concentrate on finding out who attacked Tomoyo. They used the power of the Li clan to get into the police reports of the attack.

They found out this wasn't any ordinary attacker. The driver was killed with one shot. With a special bullet only skilled ninjas used. This only devastated them even more.

She was attacked due to her connections with them.

Both Eriol and Syaoran didn't exactly hide their family name. Everyone knew they were important members of the Li Clan. Only Meilin was able to hide her true identity. No one knew she was related in any way to the Li Clan.

The moment they found out a ninja attacked her they swore revenge. All three of them trained harder than ever. They went through gruesome hours of training until Yelan would make them get some rest. Their training hours were reduced when they had to go back to school. Even then, they weren't the carefree seniors everyone had known them to be. They had become somber and dedicated on finding the ninja that attacked Tomoyo.

* * *

**Elder's Temple, Japan: **

A helicopter arrived at the landing dock and almost immediately the two girls hopped off and Sakura pulled Sammy by the arm and led her to the kitchen.

"Beware everyone. The beast is hungry!" yelled Touya behind them. Touya and Yukito took the girls' bags to their room. After that they set to accompany the girls in the kitchen, when they encountered Masaaki.

"Oh? Back so soon?"

"Yes sir. The girls are in the kitchen right now." Answered Touya.

"Of course they are." He chuckled. "I heard Paku made sushi today. Perhaps you two will also like to indulge some of that as well?"

"That sounds good. Yeah. We're actually headed there." Said Yukito.

"Would you like to accompany us, sir?" asked Touya.

"I shall dine with today's guest. You two run along now." He said smiling at them both.

"Sir we are not children anymore to be 'running along' " said Touya.

"Perhaps are not the age to be called children anymore. But you will always be children to me." Masaaki said walking away.

Touya and Yukito walked to the kitchen and found the girls savoring all the different types of sushi Paku had made.

"Look at the monster swallow her food."

"Shatop!" yelled Sakura with her mouth full.

"Sakura! Slow down." Warned Sammy.

Swallowing her food Sakura said, "This food is just so delicious! Paku you're the best cook!"

"Aw. Thanks sweetie. It's always nice to see someone gobble down my food. " Said a short and chubby woman, Paku.

The distant sound of a helicopter was heard.

"My my. We really have quite a lot of missions today don't we?" said Paku looking out the window. "There's been so many helicopters throughout the day, I've lost count."

"Well I believe Masaaki is having some guests as well." Said Yuki.

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me." She went to the back of the kitchen and pulled a string. Several assistants came bustling through the door immediately.

"Swift as always." She smiled and said, "I need you to prepare the sauce for the pasta. Once you are done with that add it to the food and take it up to the dining room when Masaaki asks for it." The assistants immediately began to prepare the sauce as Paku observed them.

Once they were done with it they waited a few minutes for the call of Masaaki and carried out several trays filled with plates of food.

"What?" shouted Sakura. "He's going to eat all of that!'

"No silly child. He's dining with his guests today." Answered Paku.

* * *

**Guest Room upstairs:**

"She's seems to be troubled, even in her sleep." Said Sonomi

"She's been through stressful situations, of course she's troubled. Well at least she'll finally be with her family eh?" said Masaaki.

"You mean the rest of her family."

"Yes of course. Now come, let's go eat. I'll leave an attendant to keep a watch on Tomoyo."

"Yes Grandpa."

Sonomi went to the sleeping Tomoyo and kissed her on the forehead. Masaaki smiled at her and led Sonomi to the dining room leaving behind an attendant in Tomoyo's room. As Sonomi walked into the dining room, she discovered they were to be accompanied by several other elders. Many of who watched her take a seat by Masaaki.

"So you're back" said the one grumpy woman.

"Vivian. Please we're about to eat dinner." Masaaki said with a stern tone.

"Very well. Have you brought Sonomi up to date?"

"Indeed I have. Tomoyo's training will begin as soon as she recovers from her injuries."

"There is also something I wish to do." Sonomi said suddenly.

"And what would that be?" asked Masaaki.

"Be admitted back into the clan's business department."

"Nonsense. You quit the job years ago." Said Vivian.

"That is true." Said Masaaki.

"If I remember correctly, you were one of the best there weren't you?" said another man.

"There's a reason why I was able to successfully raise a company all on my own." She said.

"Very well. I believe it will greatly benefit our clan if your expertise in business will be leading that department." Said the man.

"Thank you sir. However, I don't want to join my company with the clan publicly. Yet, for Tomoyo to be fully admitted into the family, my company will need to become a subdivision of the clan's business and economic department. I'll start the paperwork as soon as possible if that is all right will all of you." Sonomi said looking around at the elders.

Masaaki chuckled and said it would be all right with him. The other elder also looked pleased and gave his full agreement. Vivian also seemed extremely pleased and said, "You put yourself to good use. Very well. Just don't go running away again."

Sonomi thanked her and was about to get up when Masaaki stopped her.

"I hope when you meant as soon as possible you didn't mean right now. Surely you'll wait until tomorrow to start. You still have to eat your dinner. Ah, see here it comes now." He said.

* * *

**The next morning:**

Tomoyo slowly woke up and realized she was in a different room once again. The last she remembered being carried onto a helicopter. She carefully sat up and looked around the room. Whichever building she was in, was made of wood and seemed incredibly peaceful. She moved her legs to the edge of the bed about to get up when she noticed her mother had slept on the bedside floor. She smiled at her mother and remembered the bits her mother had told her before they boarded the helicopter. That she had to leave her old life behind in order to survive.

Unlike Michael who died protecting her. Yes, he was doing his job. But he had been there since she was a mere baby. And Tomoyo knew it was her fault. The reason they were attacked was because of her. After all, the attacker didn't kill her right away. Thinking of what he could've done gave her chills. She backed away from the edge of the bed and curled up in a ball and started to weep.

Sonomi woke up to her daughter's sobs. She got up and hugged her daughter and tried to calm her down the same way she did back at the hospital. "No. Mama! It's all my fault!" she'd say. Sonomi tried some comforting words until Tomoyo called down. When Tomoyo's crying came to an end, Sonomi took a good look at her daughter and saw a sad looking girl with a pale complexion. She heard the sound of Tomoyo's stomach and decided to bring her some breakfast.

"I'll be right back with some breakfast okay sweetie." She kissed Tomoyo's forehead and left the room.

Tomoyo just sat there thinking about the life she had lost. She grimaced at the thought that she never even went to Meilin's party. Then she realized she had forgotten about her friends. They'd wonder where she was. Be sick with worry. She had to contact them. She reached into her pockets, but then realized she was still wearing a hospital gown. Sickened at the thought of a hospital she quickly got off the bed in search of clothing. In her hastened actions, she accidentally opened up a couple of her cuts and started to bleed again. Frustrated, she fell to the ground crying.

Sonomi came in with a tray of food but set it down the moment she saw Tomoyo. She saddened at the sight. Her usual happy child was on the floor crying and covered in bandages. She rushed over to her and comforted her once more. She noticed the bandaged had turned a bright red color. She lifted Tomoyo to the bed and called for help. By the time medical personnel arrived, Tomoyo had already passed out.

They redressed her bandages and Sonomi changed her into some pajamas and let her rest once again.

Hours later Tomoyo awakened and found food next to her bed. Feeling a sudden need for food she ate whatever she could. Then out of nowhere she'd start thinking of her attack and start to cry out of frustration. She felt trapped inside the room. She had no friends, was in constant pain, and was incredibly bored. She didn't have much time to talk to her mother either. The next couple of days were the same.

Wake up. Eat. Cry. Sleep. Eat. Cry. Sleep.

The same routine, over and over again.

Until Masaaki decided to meet her and properly introduce her into their world.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :] Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize. I messed up and missed a couple of things.. Thanks for reading though :]

- still much thanks to Capt Planet. :]

Also Oky Verlo thank you for keeping up with this story even if i dont update on a regular basis. I dont have many readers, but its good to know someone out there is still reading :]

* * *

**Elder's Temple, Japan**

Masaaki cared for his people, especially his newly found great grandaughter. What saddened him was the fact that he wasn't able to spend time with her due to her fragile condition. A week or so had passed when Masaaki decided to take Tomoyo for a walk around the temple, planning to ease her into the clan's way of life.

He had servants get her ready into a wheelchair early one morning. She'd been told she would be introduced to her great grandfather. Sonomi pushed Tomoyo outdoors while explaining the family customs. She continued to tell her the basic facts of the family while they waited outside watching the sun turn the clouds pink and purple. The chilly air made everything seem so serene. Tomoyo felt better with every breath, and soon enough Masaaki made his appearance.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting." He looked at Tomoyo and smiled "You must be Tomoyo."

She gave him a faint smile.

"I am your great grandfather. I expect you know this already?" He said looking at Sonomi. She nodded.

"Good. Now come and I will explain a bit more about the family clan." he said leading them deeper into the temple's garden.

"This temple has special qualities that help heal physical injuries. I hope to see you walking about in a week or so." Now your mother has told you about the Clan has she not? I wonder, if she has told you what the clan actually does?" Sonomi shook her head. "I see. Then I shall explain to you my dear." He smiled.

"This clan as you know was once one of the great ninja clans from the ancient times thousands of years ago. Our specific clan is headed by the leader who has elders that act as advisers only. Other clans such as the Li clan have the Elders who are really the leaders behind the scenes."

"The Amamiya Clan has special qualities within its members similar to this very temple. We have certain healing qualities that allows us to heal just a tad bit faster than the average person. The "magic" per se is stronger in the main family and allows them to have certain healing powers. These special healing powers only manifest themselves with the women and may skip a couple generations. Your mother did not acquire such powers.." He paused and smiled, "yet she's been such a wonderful asset to this clan ever since she was a child."

Tomoyo though pale and quiet as ever, absorbed everything he told her. He continued making his way to the center of the garden.

"The clan's main objective is for it's members to live a fulfilling and happy life."

"What's the reason behind the ninja then?" asked Tomoyo with a slight frown on her face.

"Ah, yes. I thought you might ask. The ninja were used against the other ninja forces in ancient times. Today their main duty is similar to a police officer. We enforce the peace with the local villages and countries who still remain in levels way below the poverty line. The top ninja work all around the world to bring down "

He continued making his way to the center of the garden.

"The clan's main objective is for its members to live a fulfilling and happy life."

"What's the reason behind the ninja then?" asked Tomoyo with a slight frown on her face.

"Ah, yes. I thought you might ask. The ninja were used against the other ninja forces in ancient times. Today their main duty is similar to a police officer. We enforce the peace in different areas throughout the world. Mainly with the local villages and countries who still remain in levels way below the poverty line. Of course we still train our ninjas for battle, that is a tradition that just can't go away. The top ninja work all around the world to bring down unlawful leaders and help the people re-establish prosperity in their nation. We take down men such as the ones that attacked you." Tomoyo flinched at the mention of her attackers. Masaaki continued "Those men were ninja from an enemy clan, the Tara Clan. At first we thought they found out your status in our clan. However, our sources tell us it might have been a random attack."

"Random? How can our attack be random? Michael died helping me run away!" shouted Tomoyo.

"And I am forever thankful for that man. Unfortunately yes, they do random killings whenever they feel like it. As far as we can tell they didn't attack you due to your connection to the clan. Although it seems they linked you to the Li Clan. Your association with the young members put your life on jeopardy. " Masaaki had a serious look upon his face. "Fortunately for us, we had two ninja on their trail when they attacked you.. Enough talk about that."

He continued on.

_what.. my friends.. _"It wasn't their fault!" she burst.

Sonomi placed a hand on her shoulder and sent her a silent message to keep quiet. Tomoyo frowned with tears forming in her eyes.

He turned and said it was their fault for boasting about their family line. He kept on going.

"Another important part of the Clan is the community welfare.. or community service. Your mother has helped us organize several big corporations to do the same." He looked down at her and softened his look. "I hope you find the work we do to be enriching."

They stopped at an opening to the center of the garden. It was filled with a vast quantity of flowers thriving in every corner of the garden. There seemed to be a couple of ponds scattered throughout the large garden with stepping stones all about.

This was when Tomoyo noticed the beauty of the garden. The path they had taken forced them to face the shining sun. It'd been such a long time since she felt such warmth.

"Remember me telling you about the healing powers?" Masaaki asked Tomoyo.

She turned her look towards him and nodded still squinting from the sun's rays.

"The only way to tell if a woman has such powers is if the water from the sacred pond turns a different color with your touch."

"What?" she looked up at her mother.

"It's true. The water turned golden yellow when my cousin touched it. She looked back at the pond solemnly."

Sonomi pushed the wheelchair near the edge and helped Tomoyo scoot forward to touch the water with her toes. The water turned a lovely purple as soon as her big toe touched the blue water.

Tomoyo gasped and pulled herself back. Masaaki smiled with pride as he turned to Sonomi. She also looked proud.

"Mom?" Tomoyo looked up to her mother.

"You're a healer" Sonomi smiled back to her daughter holding her hand.

"The water has turned back to its normal color." still smiling, Masaaki said. "Let's keep this a secret for now. Feeling better Tomoyo?"

_Now that he brought it up.. i actually do_. She simply gave her grandfather a nod. "Good. Now as things stand Tomoyo will have to catch up with our history while she heals. Until then we will see where to place her. Let us go back inside then." He said walking back towards the temple.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

Walking down the hallways of the school, Li Syaoran talked to no one. It was just another school day. It used to be a fun-filled place to be, some classes an exception. Kids would smile as he walked by or start a random conversation with him. He was cool like that. Never really giving a damn what your status was in school. Everything changed with Tomoyo's death and everyone noticed.

The days passed like nothing now. Everything was just a blur. Ending the school day he joined up with his two remaining best friends. They too had changed.

Eriol was the cunning soccer jock along with Syaoran. They'd both quit the team beginning their senior year. Eriol was somewhat a bit more reserved than Syaoran but was still one of the party kids. He'd also become quiet and depressed. Meilin she was always the fierce one and always would be. The thing that changed in her was how she let her personality upon others. She used to stand up to bullies, encourage other girls to find their inner strength.. Now she'd still do it.. yet in a harsh manner. Instead of telling girls to be strong, she'd tell them they were weak and had no backbone. The transformation the three of them underwent affected the whole school. Everyone knew about Tomoyo's death for she was the heart of their friendship. The mature one.

"Hey." Syaoran told the two.

Meilin gave him a small smile and Eriol gave him his usual 'what's up' nod.

"Mother banned us from the training complex, and the rest of the clan's intel programs." Syaoran said to his friends.

"What?" yelled Meilin "What is she thinking!"

"She's wants us to be 'ourselves' again doesn't she?" asked Eriol.

"Seems like it. She wants to talk to us." Syaoran said.

"Ugh! not again." Meilin complained as she walked to Syaoran's car. "Let me drive then."

"Hell no." Smiling, Syaoran opened his door and got in. Eriol called shotgun leaving Meilin outside. The guys started to play with Meilin and pressed the gas whenever she got near the door. After having a small laugh with Meilin they let her in. It was only times when the three of them were alone would they be like they used to. Only to remember Tomoyo's misfortune and return to their emo selves.

Once they got to Syaoran's place, they made their way to Yelan's study room. She'd been waiting for them to get home for she had big news to give them.

* * *

Again I apologize for the replacing of the chapter.. thanks for reading! please leave a review ^^ they're gladly welcomed :D


	6. Chapter 6

Back! Short chapter.. I think this is more like me.. I update more often and spend more time of small portions of the story.

Hope you like ^^

* * *

**Elder's Temple, Japan**

As they walked back into the temple Masaaki told them that Tomoyo would have a different bedroom. He led them to a different area of the temple and took them upstairs to her new bedroom.

"This room?" Sonomi gasped.

"The very one." He answered pushing the door open.

"I hope you feel much more comfortable here than in the previous room. It has the restroom over here", he opened the bathroom door "and the windows over here" while pulling the curtains open.

The moment the curtains were pulled aside the sun invited itself and began to warm up the room. Tomoyo was directly hit by the warm rising sun.

She closed her eyes and rejoiced in the sun's warmth. _Mmmm it feels so warm! I could just fall asleep!_

Masaaki grinned looking at Tomoyo.

"I am glad you enjoy the room. Feel free to customize the room to your liking. Though.. try not to cover up the wooden walls.. and the floor." He looked hesitant. "The wood in the temple has always been its special thing."

Tomoyo opened her eyes smiling at her grandfather.

"I won't. The wood is nice actually.. Thank you."

He looked at Tomoyo gently and pulled her near him as he sat on the plain bed.

"You are my great grand-daughter." he said softly.

"Although we are meeting today for the first time.. know that I have always adorn you since the day you were born." He looked to Sonomi and back at Tomoyo.

"I..There are reasons why I wasn't able to contact you as a normal grandfather would .. or watch you grow up as I have seen other children grow. But know that you will always have a place in my heart. You dear child. I am filled with happiness to see you in front of me."

Tomoyo began to cry at her great grandfather's words.

"Thank you grandfather."

After a few minutes Masaaki got up and told them he had meetings to attend, though he'd be visiting Tomoyo the following day if not before then.

After Masaaki left the room Sonomi spoke up.

"I'm sorry for having you separated from the family. I can't tell you my reasons for abandoning the clan.. or why they weren't allowed to contact you. "

"Mom. It's okay." Tomoyo interjected. "You had your reasons and I've lived a good life.."

Sonomi smiled down at her, proud to have such an understanding and mature daughter.

"Okay. You know, this used to be my cousin's old bedroom when she was young."

"An aunt?"

"Mmm yes. She was a lovely person.. "

Tomoyo got the feeling that her aunt had passed away and decided not to ask any further. Instead she slowly pushed herself towards the window and saw the beautiful scenery of the garden.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Sonomi replied while taking the plain bed sheets from the bed.

"What did you mean down there when you said I was a healer? I mean.. what am I?"

Sonomi walked over to her and sat on the window still.

"You are still you. This just means you can heal others. Once you are well trained you will be able to heal the wounded with your mere touch. Of course the time it takes to heal a wound depends on how good a healer you are. Right now being as you are, your powers are still dormant for the most part. Though, having made contact with the sacred pond should speed up your recovery."

"The hell! Mom that's crazy!" she complained.

"You will be able to. Don't worry about it right now, just concentrate on getting better."

"But mom! I don't want to do it!"

"Tomoyo." Sonomi said sternly. "Enough. I'll send a servant up with the new bed cover."

".. Just leave the white one on."

After a few seconds of silence Sonomi answered.

"All right then. Breakfast will be brought up soon. Make sure you eat well."

She walked out and left Tomoyo alone to her thoughts.

_What am I going to do? *_sigh_*I wish I had Meilin to talk to._

When a sudden thought came to mind.

_MEILIN! Ohh no the guys! They don't know where I am! Oh great. How many days has it been since the attack? Ugh._

_I __**need**__ my phone._

Downstairs:

"Yes!" roared Sakura in a deep voice.

A plate of pancakes had been placed in front of her by Paku.

"haha! Sakura! You truly are a monster when it comes to food." Sam said coming into the kitchen.

"Sam!.. ehehe.. guess so."

"Good morning Paku."

"Good morning Sammy. Beautiful day isn't it?" answered Paku looking out through the window.

"It really is. Think I'm gonna hit up some stores in town. Coming?" she asked Sakura.

"mhmm" she said swallowing a good chunk of pancakes.

As the girls made chitter chat Sonomi walked into the kitchen and asked Paku to send some breakfast to Tomoyo in her new bedroom.

"I will deliver it myself" Paku answered.

"Thank you Paku. I have to work on some paperwork. I'll come down to get breakfast later."

"Miss, make sure it's not lunchtime when you come down." she said smiling at Sonomi.

"I will"

Paku returned to the girls who were still talking about who knows what. Sam had already served herself some pancakes and orange juice.

The girls finished their breakfast and went out into town which was a little bit more than two hours away on car. The Elder's temple was well hidden by the vast wilderness surrounding it. The town the girls were headed to was quite small and was also in the middle of nowhere.

Paku on the other hand decided to meet the new member and get to know her appetite.

She went up to Tomoyo's new bedroom and found the door open.

She peered inside and looked around, yet saw no sign of a girl in a wheelchair.

_What in the world? I thought she was too sick to move._

She decided to notify Sonomi at once.

* * *

Like? please comment ^^  
ah.. and here comes the part where I say I wont be updating for a loong time.. college starts soon.  
I apologize, but study time is precious.

I will however be updating again before the winter holidays. :)

Thanks for reading ^^


	7. Chapter 7

HII!

Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!

I updated before the winter holidays!

hmm.. i will be updating before winter holidays again!- by winter i mean.. Before my fall semester is over. :o and then hopefully again before christmas. :)

* * *

**Elder's Temple, Japan: **

Pushing her wheelchair down the hallway she continued her search for her mother or any signs of a computer. She remembered the way they took earlier to get upstairs. It was a pulley type of thing that worked the way an elevator did. She made her way downstairs using the wooden machine and wandered throughout the temple.

"I wonder why they pulled back from our training early. They still haven't told us why" Tomoyo heard a girl's voice coming from a hallway.

"Who knows.. Something is going on though, even Masaaki is back here."

By now Tomoyo could see two girls approaching her.

_Finally some girls.. they might have a phone!_

"Excuse me." She asked politely.

The girls took notice of the newcomer.

"Hello." replied Sakura.

"I was wondering if you have a cell phone I may borrow."

"Oh. No sorry, I lost mine recently. Sammy you have yours right?"

"Yep" Sam said pulling her phone out.

"Oh! Thank you!" Tomoyo reached for the phone and dialed Meilin's phone number.

*ring* ...

*ring* ...

*ring* ...

*ring* ...

_You have reached the voicemail of "Meilin"_

_ "Hey, sorry couldn't pick up the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

_Voicemail of "_Meilin_" is full._

"I can't believe this!" Tomoyo said ending the call. _I TOLD her she needed to empty her voicemail! _

"What's wrong?" asked Sammy.

"Her inbox if full." She groaned.

Just then Sonomi's heels could be heard on the wooden floor approaching them quickly.

"Tomoyo?" She called out.

"Over here!" Tomoyo shouted back.

Sonomi quickly ran over to her not noticing the cell phone.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She handed Sammy her cell back, "Thank you."

"It's nothing really." Sammy smiled at Tomoyo.

Sonomi stood stunned at the scene.

"You called someone?" she said slowly.

"Yeah, I tried calling Meilin but she didn't answer. Could I have my cell back?"

By this time Paku had also found the little group and found the atmosphere to be awkward. She decided to help Sonomi out and ushered the girls out while Sonomi and Tomoyo discussed the call.

"Girls don't you have some shopping to do?"

"Oh yeah... Your name is Tomoyo?" Sammy asked.

"Uh... yes"

"I'm Sam, this is Sakura. We're headed into town for some shopping, wanna come? "

"She can't" Sonomi said sternly.

"What?" Tomoyo asked confused.

"You have things to do. Have a good day girls." She said pushing Tomoyo's wheelchair forward.

"Mom! This isn't fair! Mom!" Tomoyo yelled at her mom as she was being pushed away.

"Hurry along girls, it's a long way to town. Don't come back too late." warned Paku.

"Right right. Hey, you know who the newcomers are Paku?" asked Sammy.

"Special guests of Masaaki's. Now c'mon girls, get going now."

"Okay! Okay!" laughed Sakura, "We're going!"

The two girls forgot about the scene they witnessed and began to chatter away.

Paku on the other hand decided to head up to Tomoyo's room.

"Just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean I can't go out!"

"I don't want you going out just yet Tomoyo!"

"What are you going to keep me locked up in here?"

"It's for your safety! Understand me Tomoyo!"

"Oh dear.. " interjected Paku walking into the room. "Why don't we all just calm down."

Tomoyo fumed at Sonomi with anger.

"Tomoyo, you haven't had your breakfast yet.. I can whip something up for you if you like."

"Some cereal would be good Paku, thank you." Paku nodded her head and left the two alone.

"Mom. Let me go out."

"No."

"Mom!"

"Try to understand Tomoyo! You were just attacked!"

"How long will I be locked up then!"

"You're not locked up, you can go outside.."

"So I have a big cage.."

"Tomoyo.."

"Can I have my phone back now?"

".. no. I got rid of it."

"What?"

"You won't be needing it anymore."

"You've got to be kidding me.." She said giving her mom incredulously.

"No, I'm not Tomoyo. You are not to be making any more calls to Meilin or any other friend for that matter. Understand, this is not only my decision. The clan's elders have decided this, and you will obey them. Understood?"

"It's not fair!" She yelled.

"Do not yell at me Tomoyo. I have raised you better than that. Have some decency and thank Paku when she comes back with your cereal." Sonomi gave Tomoyo a stern look and briskly walked out.

Tomoyo started to cry out of frustration, anger, loneliness.. A few minutes passed when Paku returned with a cart full of a variety of cereals, a big bowl, a gallon of milk and a spoon.

"There there dear child." She patted her back attempting to comfort her.

Sniffling, Tomoyo wiped her eyes and tried to stop her tears.

"Here's some cereals. I was not quite sure what cereal you liked.. so I brought a few.."

Tomoyo smiled and thanked her picking out a familiar chocolate cereal.

Tomoyo spent the rest of the day crying in her room.

* * *

Hours later, once the hunger pangs became unbe arable she went downstairs in search of Paku.

She made her way downstairs to the grand dining hall. Tomoyo went around and around unable to locate the kitchen.

At one point she gave up pushing her wheelchair and decided to rest her arms in the middle of the hallway. She sat there contemplating her current situation.

_It's been.. around two weeks since they attacked us. Two weeks ago and Michael was still alive._

She thought tearing up remembering her life-long friend.

_I can't even talk to my friends! Oh god why!_

She started sobbing.

As Touya walked around the temple finishing up some errands, he came across his cousin crying all alone in the middle of the hallway. He felt his heart tighten at the sight of her and decided to help her out.

"Hey.." He said kneeling down to her.

Tomoyo looked up surprised at the newcomer.

"The hallway is no place for a young lady to let her emotions out. Come. There's something I know will make you feel better." He smiled at her .

Tomoyo looked up at him as he stood back up, not deciding whether to follow him or not.

"I'll help you there." He said pushing her wheelchair forward.

Turns out he took her to the kitchen, which was only around the corner.

As they approached the kitchen he let his mind wander back to the night of the attack.

_She's so pale and weak! Her gunshot wound is going to need months to completely heal.. The cuts.. It seems they're healing.._ He thought as he looked down at her arms.. He physically tensed remembering the fact they weren't able to catch the guy.

..._Who is he?.. he seems nice.. but I wonder where he's taking me._

"And this." Touya said opening a double door, " is the kitchen."

"Oh! Hello." said Paku coming towards the two.

She welcomed them into her kitchen and gave Tomoyo a very brief tour of the kitchen.

Touya took out some crackers and a jar of a chocolate-like substance.

"Here, this is one of my favorite snacks. It's unbelievably delicious." He smiled at her, preparing some cracker sandwiches.

Tomoyo asked in a tiny timid voice. " Uhm.. who are you?"

"Oh! how rude of me! My name is Touya." He said extending his arm out to her.

"Tomoyo." She returned the gesture and shook his hand, hurting some wounds in the process.

He noticed and asked her if she was okay. She waved it off and remained quiet up to the point he finished making some cracker sandwiches.

"Thank you. Touya-san."

"It's nothing at all."

"Tomoyo I can cook something up for you while you eat those crackers if you like." Paku asked.

"Oh yes please."

"What would you like darling?"

"uh.. anything is fine." Answered Tomoyo not wanting to sound picky.

"Anything is too difficult.. hmm how about.. some lasagna?" Asked Paku, realizing Tomoyo had not had anything substantial all day.

Tomoyo smiled at the thought of some lasagna and eagerly replied "Yes please!"

Touya chuckled and said, "You reminded me of a little monster right now."

Paku smiled at them mentally thanking Touya for being a good person to Tomoyo.

"Well Tomoyo I believe I have not seen you around the temple before so I am assuming you are new to the clan.." He said, very well knowing she was the girl they failed to protect from the Tara Clan. Knowing that she was his cousin.. and soon to join him and his sister in the line of accession.

"mm yeah." she mumbled.

"Well in time, you'll grow to love it here."

The moment she took a bite out of a cracker her eyes lit up with happiness.

The chocolate substance was just so incredibly delicious. For that moment, those few seconds, she forget all about her troubles. Instead focused on the delicious chocolate cracker munching in her mouth

"This is soo good!" she exclaimed to Touya.

He chuckled. "Yeah it is."

"What is this?" she continued to take more bites into other crackers.

"Ritz crackers with Nutella."

Paku walked over to them and smiled Tomoyo. "You like Nutella? I'll make some dessert with Nutella for you soon."

"Oh! Thank you Paku!" Tomoyo smiled at them, still savoring the delicious crackers.

As Tomoyo sat there eating Touya once more thought about her circumstances.

_She's so innocent. Ignorant of all of this.. our whole world.. I wonder what the elders have decided to do with her. She and Sakura are alike in some ways.. I'm sure they'll get along just well._

"The lasagna should be ready in twenty minutes honey. I'm sorry, I know you're probably hungry."

"Oh, that's alright." she answered remembering her great hunger.

Once Tomoyo finished eating her crackers Touya started telling her about different Nutella recipes until the lasagna was ready. Once the lasagna was ready, Touya and Tomoyo ate together in silence.

When they finished Tomoyo thanked Paku for the wonderful meal and Touya volunteered to help her get back to her room.

That night, Tomoyo fell asleep as soon as she laid on the bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I take a bit to write up a story just cuz i end up double checking my plot.. :o

Hope you liked ^^

Dont forget to review! :D


End file.
